


M’lligh R’alor - The Dance of Family

by ReneeoftheStars



Series: Teyla Marin and Gida Tiatkin [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars prequel era - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Family, Flashback, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Music, celebration, i just wanted a happy memory for once, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeoftheStars/pseuds/ReneeoftheStars
Summary: When the M’lligh R’alor begins to play at a birth celebration, Teyla Marin is reminded of the first time she heard the song, back when she was still apprenticed to Sifo-Dyas.





	M’lligh R’alor - The Dance of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written (as per usual) for finish-the-clone-wars' writing wednesday prompt: Musical Memories

Gida glanced around, peering curiously at the other sentients breezing past their table, all of them garbed in fine dresses and resplendent robes. “I feel underdressed.”

Teyla smiled as she took a proffered glass of Rodia wine from a passing serving droid’s tray. “If I’d realized how lavish this would be, I would have looked into us borrowing some nicer outfits.” Not that there was anything wrong with what they were wearing; Gida’s tunic was more formal than her usual sleeveless choice, and Teyla’s dress had some extra decorative detail that her standard ones didn’t. “Still less noticeable than being overdressed,” she added, half-glancing at a female human across the room who was wearing an impressively poofy dress.

Raising the glass, Teyla tried a small sip. It was surprisingly sweet, and reminded her of something… maybe a candy she had tried as a youngling?

“I guess,” Gida replied skeptically. “But maybe I should ask Senator Daal to take me shopping sometime.”

The senator from Shili would be thrilled with the idea, Teyla knew. For a moment, she considered reminding her apprentice that excessive purchases did not reflect the simple life of service Jedi were supposed to lead. _Then again, there’s no true harm in it._ She drank a little more of the wine instead.

In the center of the great hall, a band played away at their instruments, the Ithorian singer’s voice carrying above the chatter of excited guests. The vaulted ceilings, emblazoned with some of Clak’dor’s history, made for wonderful acoustics. A space for dancing had been reserved surrounding the platform, and several couples were twirling and kicking their legs out in time to the popular jizz song. Several other species mingled with the Bith – friends, political allies, and prominent local figures all partaking in the festivities.

Hiding a grin as an intoxicated Zabrak ambassador began doing a wildly improvised G’horale’ti sprig, Gida remarked, “Bith certainly know how to throw a party.”

“That they do,” Teyla agreed.

Absently taking another sip, her gaze rested on the family of Bith seated at the high table. Two years ago, she and her Padawan had come to Clak’dor at the request of one of the planet’s parliament members, whose daughter had vanished without a trace. As it turned out, the daughter had eloped with a local boy that her mother disapproved of. After some intervention by the Jedi, the family had finally conceded to their daughter’s wishes.

Then a month ago, the Jedi had received an invitation to return to the Bith homeworld in celebration of the birth of the happy couple’s first child.

Up at the high table, the new father cooed at the tiny being squirming in his arms, while his wife accepted the tearful embrace of a relative. Having already given their congratulations and gifts, Teyla and Gida had excused themselves from the crowded table and taken to their own seats at the edge of the hall, trying to be as out of the way as possible.

Applause rang out as the band finished their piece. Teyla brought the glass to her lips again – the wine really did taste quite good – when the opening notes of the next song started up. Instead of the short, plucky tune that had just finished playing, the melody that flowed from the stage was full and deep, but with an overtone of high notes. Several different parts wove around each other, each line being picked up and highlighted at different times, and always supported by the rest. As the musical phrase continued, something stirred in Teyla; a memory, long-forgotten. _I’ve heard this before. But where?_ She set the glass down, lost in though. Of course, there were millions of songs throughout the galaxy; that she had heard this particular piece before shouldn’t have made any impact. But she felt a surge of joy as she listened, joy that didn’t stem from any current thought.

Around her, Bith and others were leaping to their feet excitedly, moving tables out of the way to make the dance floor even bigger. At the high table, the new parents took their infant to the center of the room, and they began spinning one another around, stepping in time to the swelling music and laughing. In fact, it seemed that most of the attendees were bunching up into family groups and as they made their way towards the stage.

Family…

A peculiar feeling fluttered in Teyla’s chest. Leaning towards the Bith rising from the next table, she asked, “What song is this?”

“This,” he replied cheerfully, pulling his aging father up from his chair, “is the M’lligh R’alor.”

  


*             *             *

  


“M’lligh R’alor,” Sifo-Dyas said, nodding towards a section of meadow where a number of humans were congregated as music played.

Teyla stopped tapping her foot and followed her Master’s gaze. “What’s that?”

He leaned back in his seat, absently adjusting his topknot. “Loosely, it translates to ‘The Dance of Family’. But the phrase itself carries more weight. It implies the bond that exists between families, their chaotic but unbreakable entwinement.”

Teyla nodded slowly, but didn’t fully understand. Having been raised in the Temple, she could only guess at what kind of dynamics a blood family had. She had seen families interacting, of course, but each one was so different – or was her Master implying that they were all the same at their core?

A sudden thought struck her. She had only been Sifo-Dyas’ Padawan for two years, but they had already gone through so many missions together, had come to rely on one another so much. One didn’t often travel without the other. _Sifo-Dyas didn’t have to bring me along to this wedding_ , she reminded herself. _Yet he still chose to, because he thought I’d have fun._ _It goes past any duty he has as my Master. That could be similar to a family, right?_

The bride and groom were old friends of her Master, and had been overjoyed when he accepted their invitation. Teyla grinned as she remembered how Sifo-Dyas had simply told the Jedi Council that he would be unavailable for a week as he and Teyla would be on Naboo celebrating the union of some friends, and left. It was impressive, really; Teyla wondered if she’d ever be brave enough to just announce plans to the Council and act without consulting them.

Sifo-Dyas continued, sampling a piece of native fish from his plate, “I believe it originated on Ryloth, but quickly spread to multiple cultures. Traditionally, entire families dance as one, as opposed to couples. It is a simple dance, so most participate. The song itself is played for many occasions – weddings, reunions, coming-of-age gatherings, births, funerals –”

“Funerals?”

“It depends on the culture,” he amended. “Not everyone sees it as a time for mourning. Some view funerals as a time for celebration, both of the person who has passed, and of the family and friends that will pass on their memory.”

Teyla wasn’t sure how she felt about that, so she didn’t say anything.

Held on one of the many small islands dotting Naboo’s Lake Country, the wedding ceremony was beautiful. The grass was so startling green against the blue of the water and sky, and everyone was dressed in gorgeous colors. Teyla wondered if a place could really be this beautiful all the time.

And on top of it all, the small orchestra providing the music was amazing. Well, Teyla thought they were amazing, but she didn’t have too many other orchestras to compare them to. The piece they were playing now soared above their heads, wild and full, like laughter, catching on the wind so that it was everywhere at once.

Movement to her right startled her. Sifo-Dyas was on his feet, his normally distant gaze sharp.

“What is it?” Teyla asked, looking around for trouble.

“Nothing is wrong,” Sifo-Dyas assured her, smiling. Teyla relaxed. “I merely thought we’d better go and join the dancers.”

“Join – Master?” she called, but the Jedi Master was already striding towards the mass of guests. She scrambled out of her chair. Sifo-Dyas was a tall man and travelled quickly; and even though Teyla was twelve, she hadn’t hit her growth spurt quite yet, so she had to run after him. “But, Master,” she said hurriedly as she caught up to him, “I don’t know how to dance.”

“I will teach you,” he said simply. “It truly is a fun dance, and I think you’ll catch on quickly.”

They came up to the edge of the meadow, and as Sifo-Dyas led the way through the guests, Teyla stared around. So many people twirling around in the warm sunlight, linking arms and entwining fingers, and everyone smiling and laughing…Teyla felt an unexpected twinge in her heart. Having a family seemed like a very nice thing.

As Sifo-Dyas took her hands in his, a nearby woman called over happily, “How precious! Your daughter?”

Teyla felt heat rise in her cheeks and ducked her head. _Daughter?_ Never mind that she was Pantoran and he human, that they looked nothing alike… Jedi couldn’t have family, and pretending that –

“Essentially,” came Sifo-Dyas’s response.

Teyla jerked her head up to stare at him. He caught her gaze and smiled, the skin around his eyes crinkling. She opened her mouth to say something – but then realized she didn’t know what to say. As Sifo-Dyas began showing her the steps, all Teyla knew was that she was filled with sudden joy.

 

*             *             *

  


“Master?”

Teyla blinked the sunlight of Naboo out of her eyes and found Gida peering at her.

“Are you alright?” Her apprentice sounded less concerned and more confused.

“I am.” The song went on, rising and falling like a dozen voices, filling her head and making her heart feel light. She stood. “Let’s go.”

Gida was on her feet in an instant. “Where to?”

“To join the dance.”

Gida blinked, taken aback. “Teyla?”

“The dance is easy enough to learn. I believe I still remember how it goes.” Seeing the confusion on Gida’s face, she laid a hand on the Twi’lek’s shoulder and smiled. “This is the Dance of Family, Gida. It is expected that all families participate.”

Gida was silent for a moment while she processed her master's words. Then a wide grin broke out across her face. Laughing, she threw her arms around Teyla and hugged her tight. The next moment, she seized her hand and pulled her towards the center of the dancefloor. The Padawan beamed all the while she learned the steps, and as Gida giggled and twirled around her, Teyla felt the music resonate within her. For a moment, imagined that Sifo-Dyas had joined them. After all, he was still her family, even after all this time.


End file.
